


A New Threat and Of Course a New Ranger Team

by imterriblewithnames07



Series: My Ranger Universe [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Au where Rita has an unknown little brother, Multi, New Ranger team, Randall is also still Principal, Still in reefside, Tommy still teaches, also still in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imterriblewithnames07/pseuds/imterriblewithnames07
Summary: A new threat is coming, so a new Ranger team is assembled. I'm not good with summaries. Not much shipping and relationships but there will be mentions. There will be swearing, so you're warned.
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Tommy Oliver (Mentioned), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor
Series: My Ranger Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A new threat is approaching Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat is coming, so a new Ranger team is assembled.

Six people were in a room together, the lights dimmed. Five were in a line while one woman was facing them.

"So we just direct our power into the bracelets" 

"Exactly"

"And what does it do?"

"Well I've installed a communicating device in the bracelets so its their communicator and its also their morphers, so basically its like yours."

"My morpher was a pair of glasses."

Everybody cringed at that, then jumped in surprise.

"Here are the bracelets"

A seventh guy brought in the tray of bracelets, all of them having a thin braided black leather strap, with either red, blue, green, yellow or pink jewel in the centre.

The people in the line quickly got over the shock and silently picked their colours with both hands and inspected them.

"So its this now? My one was a whole cuff."

A girl in pink scoffed at that. "While you had a cuff, me and Future Guy had a phone. OUR EVERYDAY PHONE."

"Hah at least you weren't the only girl in your team, right?" The girl in blue nudged the girl in yellow.

"Come on guys, we can argue later, these morphers need to take time respond to each others power."

At that, the 5 people in the line became silent and began concentrating on bringing out their power to fill the bracelets. The jewel turned into metal animal heads with buttons for eyes and the strap became wider and thicker. As soon as the bracelets transformed into morphers, they stopped.

"I guess they press the eyes to morph."

"Wow Future Guy we didn't notice."

"Well at least the Earth is guaranteed new protectors."

"Who is the power gonna choose?"

"Well I'm gonna choose." The guy that came in with the morphers said.

"Okay then, who are you gonna choose?"

The man smirked, "Teenagers with attititude"


	2. The Threat Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our rangers. They get their morphers. They have their first unmorphed fight.

Click, clack. Click, clack.

Principal Randall walked through the school corridor. It was the first day of school for a lot of these people. She gave a reassuring look to one of the new students trying to open their locker and gave a little sigh remembering how hypocritical it was. 16 years ago, she was the evil assistant to Mesogog, who’s alter ego was her current husband and her stepson was also one of the Rangers who tried to stop them. But unlike that year, she wasn’t evil, no she wasn’t, instead, she was an ally to the Rangers. So when Tommy asked her to find 5 capable juniors to be the next Rangers, she leapt at the chance, she didn’t show her excitement to Tommy, she still had to keep herself professional, of course. She reached the door of Tommy’s classroom, jolting her out of her subconscious. She opened the door to see Tommy on his desk, checking his plan for the first day of school.

“Oh Elsa, you’re here.”

“Mr Oliver we are in public, be professional.”

“Elsa, the students know we’re friends.”

Randall rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn’t going to win. “Anyway, I’ve brought the names. I’ve chosen 10 people. Here are the files.”

Tommy took the school files from Randall and quickly skimmed through the names

Roy Ouellette  
Loan Gale  
Alva Blanco  
Hilary Donald  
Caryn Langlois  
Coralie Sasser  
Dawna Mackenzie  
Jonnie Littlefield  
Harriett Ojeda  
Bruno Moreau

“Hmmm...are they all in the same class?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, in fact, they’re in your first class.”

“That’s great!!”

Randall gave Tommy a serious look before saying, “The fate of the earth is in your hands, Thomas. Choose wisely.”

Principal Randall quietly opened the door and left, leaving Tommy Oliver with his thoughts. So these kids are the most qualified. Hmmm…we’ll see.

***

Tommy scanned the classroom. They were only missing four boys. Two girls caught his attention sitting near the door. One was an Asian with pale skin and waist-length black hair, wearing a pale yellow jumper with a white collared shirt underneath the jumper with the tails untucked and with pale blue jeans and white sneakers. The other girl was a tall African with tan skin wearing a black oversized jumper with pink writing on it, a knee-length black skirt with pink tartan stripes and black leggings. She completed her outfit with a black scarf, a pink undercap and black leather boots.

“Chae, when are they coming?” The girl wearing black asked with an accent that reminded him of his wife.

“NiNi be patient.” The girl wearing yellow answered.

“I’m putting on my headphones.” She took out her pink headphones from her black leather tote bag.

These two must be best friends. Hmm…

Tommy observed the two girls. ‘NiNi’ got out her iPod and chose a song to listen to, while ‘Chae’ got out a yellow book and started writing.

So ‘NiNi’ likes music? And ‘Chae’ seems very organised.

“So I have Towelhead and Ching Chung in my class. This is gonna be fun.”

Tommy and the two girls only known as Chae and NiNi turned their heads to face the guy that just entered the room

“Oh, it’s you Roy, how nice.” The girl in black said in a nervous voice while taking off her headphones and putting it around her neck.

Isn’t he one of the ones chosen by Randall? Ugh, I told her to choose teens with good hearts, not bullies. Aaaaand I have to get this situation under control. Do I have to do things myself these days?

Tommy stood up from his chair.“So you’re Roy? First I would like for you to stop calling your classmate rude names. Second, find a seat. Third, if I ever see you call...sorry what’s your name?”

NiNi answered, ”Helani.”

“Helani, nice name, anyway. Roy, if I ever see you call Helani rude names I will tell Principal Randall. This is a warning.”

He replied while rolling his eyes. “Okay.”

Tommy then turned to Chae, who was staying out of it, and asked, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Chaeyoung.”

“You have a nice name too.”

“Thanks.”

They are very suitable to be the yellow and pink rangers. Helani is so shy and nervous, being a ranger would help her. Chaeyoung seems to be very similar to Lily. They’ll be the perfect rangers.

He grabbed the files of the teens Randall chose and threw them into the bin beside his desk with a sigh. 

They wouldn’t make it if the others are like Roy.

“Hi Chae.”

“Hey girls.”

Huh?

A white boy with Asian features and floppy black hair wearing a blue checked shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers stood before Jisoo with his fingers in his pocket and a slight blush on his face. Next to him stood a white boy with short dark blonde hair wearing a black shirt with khaki green sleeves and black pants with black sneakers.

“Hey Vance, am I really that beautiful?” Chaeyoung answered with a smirk while the boy with green sleeves and Helani pretended to vomit.

“So the whole gang's together again, blech.” Roy interrupted.

“Roy, you were warned, remember?” Tommy reminds him.

“Ugh.” Was all he replied with.

“Anyways, it's good to see you, Lars,” Helani said to the boy in the green sleeves.

Lars? Does he have the makings…

“What did you have for brekkie?” Helani asked Lars with a look on her face like she already knew what he had.

She’s definitely Australian.

“I had toast! Hot, buttery toast!!!” Lars shouted out.

That’s it. He’s the green ranger.

They all rolled their eyes at the answer. Lars had a goofy look on his face at that answer.

They’ll be good rangers, Vance is blue ranger material. Just have to find a red ranger.

“Hellooooo ladies”

Helani groaned. “What do you want Matthew?”

“You, my darling,” Matthew answered.

“Go find some other girl to seduce, I’m not falling for it, but it better not be Chaeyoung.”

“You will fall for me one day, I know it!!!” Matthew exclaimed, receiving a death stare from Helani.

“No thanks, Matthew.”

He’s just like Conner. Thank goodness he got out of it. They will be perfect. Time to start class

With a little smile on his face, Tommy starts class, “Hello guys, this is 1st period Science class and I’m your teacher, Doctor Oliver.”

***

“Did you get their fingerprints?” Hayley asked.

“I got it,” Tommy answered.

“Perfect. Just cut it out and place them on top of the jewels, but the thing is it will send out an energy wave that he can track.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“He will be able to track the new rangers.”

“That’s not good.”

“Don’t worry Hayley,” Conner said from the stairs, standing there with the others, ”We’ll rescue them.”

“Oh, Conner you came!!!”

“Yes, I did. I wanna see them freak out about getting powers.”

Hayley and Tommy both rolled their eyes. Typical Conner.

Tommy got to work, cutting out the fingerprints from the worksheet he made them do and carefully putting them on the jewels on the bracelets. Then suddenly 5 waves of energy burst from the bracelets, knocking Tommy onto his knees.

“I’ve started to track them. Go get them, Preferably by colour and before I forget, there are cloaks at the front door so you can disguise yourselves.” Hayley stated.

“Okay, get cloaks, save teens, give them morphers, just need a description,” Vida said.

“Pink is a Muslim, wears black with minimal pink,” Tommy told her.

“Got it.” She reached for the pink morpher and vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

“Man I wish I could do that,” Conner whispered.

“Lily, yellow is an Asian girl wearing a yellow jumper and pale blue jeans.”

“Okay.” She grabbed the yellow morpher and ran out the door.

“Bridge, green is a white guy with a black shirt and green sleeves, but you should be able to sense him.”

“Let’s go!!!” He also clasped the green morpher ran out the door.

“Tori, blue’s half Asian wearing a checked shirt and jeans.”

“On it.” She got the blue morpher and cried out, “Ninja streak” and also vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

“Conner, red is a native with a soccer jersey on.”

“Thanks.” He took the red morpher and ran out with his super speed.

***

Helani was walking home after her music club meeting. She was wearing her headphones and nodding along with the music.

I’m no witch, witch, witch, witch  
I’m no bad witch  
I’m no witch, witch, witch, witch  
I’m no bad witch  
I’m no baaaaaaad witch  
I’m no baaaaaaad witch  
I’m no witch, witch, witch, witch  
I’m no bad witch

She didn’t realise that she briefly glowed pale pink. She started to slightly dance along with the music, enjoying herself. Then suddenly with a flash, Putty Patrollers appeared and surrounded Helani, surprising her.

“What are you?” She asked cautiously, scared for her life, taking off her headphones and putting them around her neck cautiously.

They just answered with “Putt, Putt.” and began surrounding her, blocking her path.

Helani started to scream and hold her hands out and somehow her hands began to glow pale pink and the putties began to levitate into the air.

“Oh my god,” Helani whispered, shock clearly shown on her face. She slowly moved her hands in a circle and the putties also moved along with her hands.

“Hey there, you need help?” said a cloaked figure with pink highlights on her cloak and a lady-like voice.

Helani quickly turned to face the mysterious voice, dropping the putties and started levitating the mysterious figure (who was actually a woman with pixie hair dyed a shocking neon pink), and became nervous at why she somehow knew about this. “Ummm who are you,” she said nervously.

“I’m actually here to help you.” She answered deadpan.

“I don’t trust you,” Helani cried out as the putties started to surround her again.

“Air Power!!!” The cloaked lady cried out, rolling her eyes, still in the air, using an opened gold and black flip-phone and pointed towards the sky. She turned into a pink coloured tornado pulling all the putties in the tornado and knocking them out. She turned back to a girl and slowly floated towards the ground with putties scattered everywhere, looking like a badass angel.

“I want you to have this.” She held out the pink morpher in its bracelet form. “Wear it always, it’ll protect you.”

“But I want answers,” Helani said in her shy voice.

“You will get them. Just go home. Please.” The figure said gently.

“Okay,” Helani gave up and reached out for the morpher and felt like it belonged to her when she put it on.

“It feels weird. Like it’s supposed to be mine.”

“It is supposed to be yours, it’s connected to you.” The figure said with a calm voice.

“Okay then.”

The figure smiled at Helani, being reminded of her sister, “I should go now, be safe.” She vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Helani looked around, checking if anybody saw that, and ran the rest of the way home, looking at the bracelet the whole time, wondering why that happened, not noticing the figure spying on her.

***

Chaeyoung and Vance were enjoying a date at a local park. They were sitting on a park bench, enjoying McDonald’s together, complete with a shared drink.

Chaeyoung finished chewing her chips and asked, “Isn’t it a wonderful day?”

“Sure is,” Vance answered

“You know what would make it better?” She asked with a smirk.

“Wha-”

Chaeyoung pulled Vance into a kiss which he wasn’t ready for, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. They, like Helani, didn’t realise that Chaeyoung glowed yellow and Vance glowed blue. They released each other and Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly, while Vance was shocked.

“I thought we were ready, I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable,” Chaeyoung said.

“It’s fine,” Vance said, still in a daze.

“Hey Vance, do you feel like you're being watched?” Chaeyoung asked cautiously, looking around her.

Vance quickly snapped out of his daze at the sound of Chaeyoung's distressed voice, “Well I’m looking.”

Chaeyoung screamed, her left side facing Vance, “OH MY GOSH WHAT’S THAT?!?!?!

Vance turned towards the back of the bench, where Chaeyoung was facing and found a group of Putty Patrollers slowly approaching them.

“Stay back,” Vance commanded, years of martial art and ninja training coming back to defend him and his girlfriend. He got off the bench and kicked the nearest putty in the chest. He then picked up a putty and slammed it into other putties knocking about half of the group to the ground.

“Wow you're handling this well, it’s like we’re not even needed here.”

“I’m impressed.”

Two cloaked figures, both sounding like girls, one with yellow highlights on her cloak and one with blue stood on top of the bench, facing Vance and Chaeyoung who was cowering against the back of the bench, in awe at Vance and his skills as a ninja.

“You fight like a water ninja.” The one with blue highlights said after observing Vance.

Vance was shocked, “How did you know that?” he murmured.

“I am a water ninja, a teacher in fact.” 

“Yeah hi, so you’re telling me that you are a ninja and you didn’t tell me?” Chaeyoung interrupted, clearly pissed her boyfriend didn’t tell her. She walked up towards Vance, who was finished fighting the putties and pointed her index finger at him. “You and I are having a long talk afterwards,” she hissed. Vance visibly gulped, not looking forward to it.

“Talk about a bumpy relationship,” The cloaked figure with yellow highlights said with a light chuckle, earning a glare from Chaeyoung. “Anyways, we’re here to give you guys something.”

“What is it? I don’t have time for this and you mister,” She turned to Vance, “You’re gonna explain everything.” Vance just nodded more feverishly, remembering his girlfriend’s famous temper.

“Here,” the cloaked figure with the yellow highlights held out the yellow morpher in its bracelet form to Chaeyoung while the cloaked figure with blue highlights held the blue morpher to Vance.

“I trust that you will keep this safe.” The cloaked figure with blue highlights said to them. She and the other cloaked figure bowed and while Vance bowed back with Chaeyoung hastily following, the figure in the yellow highlights held the shoulder of the other and the figure in blue highlights cried out Ninja Streak and they both disappeared.

“Woah,” Chaeyoung said in awe, “Can you do that?” she asked Vance.

“Yes, I can,” Vance said with a sheepish expression.

“But don’t think you’re off the hook,” Chaeyoung said.

Vance, with a grim expression, on his face, cried out Ninja Streak and they disappeared out of there.

***

Lars was in his room, sitting in front of a TV. His room was decorated in different shades of green, his favourite colour He was playing League of Legends. He was trying out the new character in K/DA. He got the game into battle mode and started playing against the computer. He concentrated on his game, giving the character power boosts when necessary. He celebrated as he won against the computer. He didn’t notice he was glowing green while he celebrated.

“I think I should go again. I’d definitely win. And I’m talking to myself aren’t I? Little do they know that one of a sign of a genius is talking to one’s self. Dad hates it though, well eh, can’t please everyone. Ugh, I’m rambling.”

Lars quickly shut his mouth and was about to press the start button when his bedroom wall, the one with the window, exploded in a million pieces. Lars quickly rolled himself into a tight ball himself, expecting he was gonna die. When Lars finally did open up, he noticed that he was being protected by a shield that was a colour that seemed to be exactly half blue half green. Lars quickly got up and turned around and saw a cloaked figure with green highlights. Lars was about to thank him but the cloaked figure seemed distracted.

“So the power duplicator does work. Good to know.” The cloaked figure muttered as he checked over the remote. His voice seemed to be a male’s voice.

“Hey there, I guess I’ll have to thank you?” Lars said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

“Aren’t you freaked out?” The cloaked figure asked.

“Oh not at all. I’ve been to military camp long enough to subdue my emotions. You look creepy though, are you supposed to look like that?”

“No, I’m hiding myself from you. Though it doesn’t make sense.”

“But you’re here, you’re right, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Sorry kid, well I was supposed to protect and rescue you from that.”

“Okay then, thank you for saving me.” Lars thanked him.

The cloaked figure turned around and started leaving before looking back and throwing him the green morpher with a smile.

Lars caught it and examined it. It was a leather bracelet with a green jewel in the centre and if he looked closer, he could see a black button right in front of the green jewel. He shrugged and put it on, thinking it was a condolence present for scaring him. It certainly looks nice.

“LARSON LEWIS ADAM!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!!!!!”

Lars turned around to face his father, who had just come from home. Lars mentally groaned.

***

Matthew was playing basketball on his grandparent’s farm. They always told him stories about what they called “the good old days”. He guessed that the good old days were the days before British colonisation. His grandparents had built him a basketball court so he could play to his heart’s desire. He played commentator as he was dribbling across the court.

“He aims, he shoots, HE SCORES!!!! HE HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON THE GAME!!” Matthew was running victory laps and imagining the crowd he would someday play for. He didn’t notice that he briefly glowed red. He continued to run a few more laps with his arms out on his sides, like an airplane.

He then heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and found that he was being chased by a dozen Putty Patrollers. Matthew started running, but they simply started to run faster. He stopped running and the putties surrounded him. He put his hands up in a defensive position, grateful his parents signed him up for karate lessons. He punches one putty but it simply bounces back, like it hasn’t been punched at all. From the corner of his eye, Matthew could see a red blur dashing in and out and knocking the putties down while he struggles to fight back. The red blur stops running to reveal a cloaked figure with red highlights on the cloak.

“They’ve gotten harder. I don’t pity you.” The voice revealed a male voice.

“You’ve fought these before?” Matthew was shocked, they looked like they were alien, they probably were. It was only 2 years ago that aliens attacked Summer Cove, but there were power rangers to defend them. Matthew widened his eyes with realisation. Does he mean…?

The cloaked figure stopped running as if he knew what Matthew was thinking. The figure was now standing across the court, twitching putties surrounding him, turning around to face Matthew. “Yes kid, I was a power ranger.”

“You still have powers?” Matthew asked, clearly shocked and realising that the figure standing before him was a power ranger. A FUCKING POWER RANGER.

“Can’t tell kid. But I want you to have this.” The cloaked figure held out the red morpher in its bracelet form, “It’s a condolence gift.”

“Thanks,” Was all that Matthew was able to say, in a small, shaky voice. A power ranger just gave a gift. But something was bugging Matthew.

“Shouldn’t there be a new ranger team?” Matthew asked tentatively, taking the red morpher out of the gloved hand of the cloaked figure.

“I dunno kid, I was just assigned here. See ya kid.” The cloaked figure mock saluted and left, running at nearly the speed of light away from Matthew.

Matthew stood there, his eyes following the red blur running into the distance. He tightened his grip on the red morpher. Matthew had a feeling that things were going to change. Change very drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Ranger: Matthew Flowerwood  
> Native American  
> Age: 17  
> Takes pride that he is Indigenous  
> Loyal to his team  
> Loves sports  
> Favourite is Basketball  
> Forever cheerful, always looks to the bright side  
> VERY flirty  
> Another Tyler but with flirty Conner mixed in.  
> The dino ranger in the group,  
> Zord: T.rex  
> Element: Fire  
> Ranger name: Red Dino Legacy Ranger  
> Morphing call: Bring on the Legacy Power!! Dino Legacy!! Red Dino Legacy Ranger!!!
> 
> Blue Ranger: Vance Sato  
> Japanese-American  
> Age: 16  
> Very quiet, but not secretive  
> Very extensive martial arts history, a black belt in karate and Taekwondo  
> Studied at the wind ninja academy, but left to continue with his school studies  
> Smartest in the group  
> In a relationship with Jisoo  
> The strategist of the team  
> The ninja ranger of the group  
> Zord: Shark  
> Element: Water  
> Ranger name: Blue Ninja Legacy Ranger  
> Morphing call: Bring on the Legacy Power!! Ninja Legacy!! Blue Ninja Legacy Ranger!!!
> 
> Green Ranger: Larson “Lars” Adam  
> Caucasian  
> Age: 16  
> His family has a very extensive public services history  
> He loves video games  
> A very funny guy  
> Has Autism  
> The tech of the team  
> He’s the more scientific ranger of the group  
> Zord: Robot  
> Element: Earth  
> Ranger name: Green Tech Legacy Ranger  
> Morphing call: Bring on the Legacy Power!! Science Legacy!! Green Tech Legacy Ranger!!!
> 
> Yellow Ranger: Park Chaeyoung  
> Born in Korea, came to America when 9 years old (That’s why her surname comes first)  
> Age: 15  
> A very caring, kind, sympathetic person  
> Very loud when angry  
> Loves dancing. Plays the Violin  
> Best friends with Helani  
> In a relationship with Vance  
> The heart of the team  
> Believes in Pai Shua  
> The animal spirit ranger  
> Zord: Elephant  
> Element: Lightning and thunder  
> Ranger name: Yellow Animal Legacy Ranger  
> Morphing call: Bring on the Legacy Power!! Animal Legacy!! Yellow Animal Legacy Ranger!!!
> 
> Pink Ranger: Helani Warree  
> African-Australian, moved to America when 12 years old  
> Age: 16  
> Very shy, afraid of everyone  
> Has a powerful voice (singing, not talking)  
> Loves music  
> Lived in Briarwood for a year before coming to Reefside.  
> The first Muslim ranger  
> Best friends with Jisoo  
> The magical ranger  
> Medic of the team  
> Zord: Pegasus  
> Element: Air  
> Ranger name: Pink Mystic Legacy Ranger  
> Morphing call: Bring on the Legacy Power!! Mystic Legacy!! Pink Mystic Legacy Ranger!!!
> 
> They’re in their sophomore year of High school. Chaeyoung skipped a year. Matthew was held back a year. Helani finshed her final year of primary school which is grade 6 in Australia (in Australia, they combine elementary and middle together) but had to do the final year of middle school in the US, which is 7th grade. I’ve tried to make every ranger unique, so I hope you guys enjoy them. And Vance is mixed. I really wanted to have a multicultural team. Their multiculturalism will be important. So Matthew is the first Native Ranger and Helani is the first Muslim Ranger. Also I want you guys to guess which part of Australia and Africa Helani’s from.  
> Chaeyoung’s name was supposed to be Jisoo, but I decided on Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is Rose from BLACKPINK’s korean name. Helani is listening to a song called WITCH. Its an actual song, and I chose it because, well, she is gonna become the mystic ranger of her team. And yes, Helani and Matthew have beef with each other. But that’s about it. I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
